mrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Revitalize
Revitalize is a Battle Action that is known from the start by all Gravimancers. Effect Roll a platinum die, and restore that much vitality to a targeted ally within 5 hexes. If you expend a charge of Grace when you use this action, move the targeted ally up to three hexes along a path of your choosing. Further Details A standard yet solid healing option, both early on and even later into adventures. It restores a significant amount of health, it can move allies around the battlefield, and its range is nothing to sneeze at. It also has access to a selection of Gravimancer Passives that can make it even more effective. Though it's a lot less powerful than Rebirth, Revitalize also doesn't take its target out of the fight for a full turn cycle. This, combined with its forced movement effects, makes it more offense-oriented than defense-oriented. Its ideal use seems to be as a quick pick-me-up while chasing enemies down. Revitalize starts off much stronger than Alchemeister's Elixir Stash in both effectiveness and range, but Elixir Stash trumps it in terms of sheer adaptability and customization. Heritors picking between the two should consider how much they intend to invest in their healing, with Revitalize being better for simply dipping into healing rather than focusing heavily on it just due to how powerful it even without any buffs. However, please keep in mind that Revitalize's forced movement effects will be significantly less effective if the Heritor doesn't also take Gravimancer's Grace. Interaction with other Abilities Dimension Catapult Dimension Catapult greatly improves Revitalize's effectiveness as a tool for repositioning allies by removing the cap on how much Grace you can spend on Revitalize. This allows you to move allies much farther than the original four hexes, depending on just how much Grace you have stockpiled. Dimension Catapult also turns the movement granted by Revitalize into teleportation, letting the user push allies through walls or enemies with the movement. However, be aware that Gravimancer doesn't naturally gain any abilities that can ignore Line of Effect - if you move an ally behind a wall to chase down an enemy hiding behind it, they may be out of the reach of your healing abilities for a while. Gravic Reach Gravic Reach increases Revitalize's range from 5 to 8. Kinetic Ward Revitalize, like all other Vitality-restoring effects, can be used to trigger Kinetic Ward's Kinesis effect. In fact, outside of Telekinesis, Revitalize is probably the most convenient way to trigger the Kinesis effect, as it does not require any extra gravitas cost and is available from the start. Lunar Alignment As a healing ability, Revitalize is capable of triggering Lunar Alignment's gravitas regen. Overheal As a healing ability, Revitalize is capable of healing allies above their maximum vitality if the user has Overheal. Vital Spike Both Vital Spike's normal effect and its Kinesis effect directly modify Revitalize, causing it to damage an enemy instead of heal an ally. In this form, Revitalize becomes one of the most powerful Special Attacks in the game, matched only by certain Primals' abilities. While under the effects of Vital Spike, Revitalize can also utilize the Elegance, Kickback, and Suppression abilities. Category:Battle Actions Category:Basic abilities Category:Class abilities Category:Forced Movement keyword Category:Healing keyword Category:Gravimancer abilities